


Akuma's Hell

by Zygella



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All these ideas just wake me up at 2 AM so I can write them down save my soul, Also Marinette being hella cute, Basically no real plot but who cares, Don't hurt me for this, Gen, I'm indulging, Identity Reveal, Okay too many people liked it so this is multichapter now, Pain, SUFFER MARINETTE, basically the whole class - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: Everyone in the class knew what being Akumatized felt like. It was like slipping into a waking nightmare, numb and painless. It was like that for everyone. So why... was Marinette screaming in such bone-chilling agony?





	1. Rip Marinette's Identity

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me just now. Like it just hit me; holy shit what if Miraculous Holders went through this if they were possessed by an Akuma??? Like we all know in the back of our heads that they aren't necessarily supposed to be Akumatized... so I'm taking it up to the next level
> 
> Also if this has been done already I'm gonna be so mad

Everyone in the class knew what being Akumatized felt like. It was like slipping into a waking nightmare, numb and painless. It was like that for everyone. So why... was Marinette screaming in such bone-chilling agony?

Almost everyone in the class had been Akumatized already, minus Marinette, Adrien, and the teacher. But other than that, everyone knew how it should feel. It even had a bonding quality to it, 'hey we were turned into villainous puppets by a dude who uses _fucking butterflies_ but it's okay because a ladybug and a cat totally saved us'. Sometimes they questioned reality.

Marinette had been in a questionable mood for the start of class, taken into notice by everyone. But Chloe, lovely, perfect-timing, idiot Chloe had to go and pounce on the poor girl like she did every day. Everyone had wondered just how she'd avoided being Akumatized and drop-kicking Chloe out of Paris for so long. Yet, they were given a visible end to that streak.

It had been the middle of class, everyone was paying attention to the teacher talking up at the board as usual. Their focus almost let them miss the quiet flapping of Akuma wings through the classroom window.

"AKUMA!" Kim had shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the small, purple demon.

"Marinette! Mari, MOVE!" Alya shrieked, immediately knowing who it was going for. She tried shoving Marinette out of her seat, but Marinette being Marinette, she tripped and ended up on the floor.

And the Akuma fluttered into her earring.

What happened next was nothing anyone was ever expecting. Marinette let out a wailing shriek, her hands flying up to her head. She writhed there, on the floor, screaming in extreme pain. Tears began pouring from her eyes. Everyone was so shocked, so terrified of Marinette's reaction, that they were frozen in place. Rose's hands flew to her mouth, disturbed. Mylene buried her face into Ivan's chest and he held her. Adrien, Alya and Nino were the only ones who found the strength to move. Alya flew to Marinette's side, grabbing frantically at her, helpless.

"Mari! _Mari!_ How do we help you?! What can we do?! How do we get it out?!" She asked the wailing girl frantically.

Marinette couldn't respond. The white-hot pain shooting through her head was too much, and her speech ability died within her throat.

"EVERYONE STEP AWAY!" A high-pitched voice shouted.

A small red and black creature flew out of Marinette's purse. Tikki really didn't want to have to reveal Marinette like this, in front of a whole class, but she couldn't sit there and let her chosen go through this. Especially since Marinette didn't know what to do to get rid of the Akuma.

"Marinette, can you hear me? I know it hurts, I feel it too! You have to take the earrings off! Take them off, I'll go back inside and push the Akuma out, okay?!" Tikki asked her chosen. She then turned to the class. "Do any of you have a jar?! Something that can trap the Akuma inside?"

Mme. Bustier spoke up before anyone else could. "I-I do! Here!" She spluttered, reaching for said object.

"Good! Alya, you have to catch the Akuma when I help Marinette take her earrings off! Can you do that?" Tikki ordered.

Alya coughed, stunned by Marinette's continued screaming and the floating bug-creature in front of her. "Y-yes! I can!"

"Good! Everyone get ready, I'm doing it now!" Tikki called out. She grabbed one of Marinette's hands, trying to pry it from her head and to her ear to guide her taking it off. "Marinette you need to take them off! I know it hurts, but if you take the earrings off it'll go away! Stop fighting me, please!" She begged.

Marinette, while still in too much pain to speak, managed to control her hands just for a few seconds. She yanked off the Akuma-infected earring, and then the other one. Tikki disappeared, as well as the pain's shooting feeling. The sharp pain's sudden disappearance knocked her backwards, onto her back. She lay there, still sobbing as a duller pain lingered. The Akuma flew out from the now Ladybug-print earrings, and Alya trapped the offending creature in the jar. Then she immediately went back to Marinette, slamming the jar down on Adrien's desk. She pulled the crying girl into her lap.

"Mari?! Are you okay?! Speak to me, please!" Alya yelped.

Marinette coughed weakly. "Earrings... back... on... please..." She croaked.

Alya swiped the earrings off the floor and put them back into Marinette's ears. They glowed a red light, and Tikki reappeared. She immediately flew over to her chosen's tear-stained face.

"Marinette! It's okay, you're okay! It's over!" Tikki said, hugging her cheek. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that unprepared! I should've told you what happens when another Miraculous holder is targeted by an Akuma!" She wailed.

"Wait... Miraculous holder?" The class began to put two and two together. They almost started screaming themselves, but Tikki gave them all a collective glare and, fearing what the creature was, they all stayed silent.

"Why... why... pain?" Marinette panted, tears slowing down.

Tikki sighed. "Being a Miraculous holder gives you a half-effective protection from Akumas. It's like a static television channel for Hawkmoth, he can't reach you or talk you into being his slave. But... it's very painful for you. It takes immense mental energy, an amount too large for a human. That's why I share some of the pain too, because I, being connected to you through the Miraculous, can try to feed you more mental energy. It never really works out very well. I'm sorry Marinette. I really should've told you..."

Marinette managed to smile. "It's... okay Tikki. It's over... right? And I'm not mad at you either... for blowing our identity cover. I just hope... that my class doesn't decide to reveal me as Ladybug further..."

"WE WON'T!" The class collectively shouted right after she finished speaking. "Right, _Chloe?!_ " Alya added with a hiss.

Chloe, wide eyed and frozen, could only manage a small nod.

Marinette's smile grew wider. "Thank you..." then her eyes rolled back into her head, head falling to the floor.

"Alya, we need to take Marinette to the infirmary now!" Mme, Bustier said, regaining her control.

And as the two lifted the unconscious girl and took her out the classroom, Tikki decided to stay behind. They'd left her purse on the floor, she couldn't hide and be with Marinette at the same time. Instead, she turned to the rest of the class, becoming more shy. The adrenaline had worn off, and she wasn't used to being out in the open with so many people around. For the second time that day, she did something she'd rather not.

"Any questions?"


	2. Adrien's Longwaited Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because everyone wanted Adrien flipping his shit over last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided this was gonna be multichapter the day after I posted it but I've been absent for like 2 months. How To Save, Who To Save? is more important on my updating list to be honest with you, and that's starting to actually get interesting lol

"Any questions?"

The small Ladybug Kwami barely had any time to even ask the question before Adrien, in his panicked glory, slammed his fists on the desk to push himself up. He stared at Tikki with wild eyes.

"Is Marinette going to be okay?!" He asked frantically.

"Marinette should be fine, but she might not be awake for awhile. The Akuma defense takes immense amounts of energy, as I said. Too much for a human. Most of the energy came from me, her energy was burnt up in the first few seconds. The worst case scenario is she's stuck in a coma, but Marinette is strong. I don't think that'll happen." Tikki replied, eyes drooping slightly. "That being said, does anyone have cookies? Something sugary like that? I need to recharge, just because I'm a Kwami doesn't mean I have unlimited amounts of energy."

Adrien slipped back into his seat, lost in the thoughts of what just happened. His classmates were searching through their backpacks, looking for anything that Tikki could use for food. Marinette could end up trapped in a coma?! How could Tikki just be so calm about that? Marinette was Ladybug, Paris needed Ladybug to purify Akumas, not be stuck in a coma!

_Marinette is Ladybug._

His brain then shut down completely as that damming thought crossed his mind. He loved Marinette. Marinette was the girl behind the mask, the girl he vowed he loved since day one.

Was he correct?

Who in their right mind could ever hate Marinette in general? Well, Chloe, but she didn't count. Marinette was amazing. She was creative, kind, brave, smart... and extremely adorable. Adrien wasn't an idiot. He knew how damn cute that girl could be, she even managed to ensnare Nino for a short time. Of course, Nino had Alya now, but him having a small crush on Marinette had really prompted him to start noticing the girl more. Marinette never seemed to like him very much, though. She always was nervous around him, stuttering and mixing up her words. Heck, even that about her was cute. How could someone be so adorable without even trying?!

But did Adrien _love_ her?

There was no damn way he couldn't. Ladybug or not, he'd been starting to fall for the petite girl against his will. But now both of his crushes were the same girl. The only problem was she didn't like him, and that hurt. A lot. He didn't have a chance with her at all, did he?

"Hey, lover-boy! Are you even listening to me?" Alya asked the blonde with a smirk, snapping her fingers in his face. She'd come back to class at some point while Adrien was daydreaming.

He blinked. "What?"

Alya snorted a laugh. "I said you should be celebrating! You just found out who your superhero crush really is!"

Adrien turned beet-red. "Alya! Could you not say that so loud?! And why should I be celebrating? Marinette doesn't like me, she's scared of me! Yes, I do like her, I like her a lot, but what chance do I have?"

Alya's jaw dropped. "Oh, you poor boy. You poor, idiot boy. Are you really that oblivious? Listen, don't tell Marinette I said this- She's got a massive crush on you, that's why she can't speak a proper sentence around you! Not because you scare her, she's just flustered whenever you talk to her. Crushes are sometimes like that. Some are extremely easy to handle and hide, others are a mess. Marinette's never had the best luck, so she gets the mess type. You should go talk to her when she gets better, okay? And you better ask my girl out!"

Adrien nodded dumbly, stunned by the information Alya had just divulged to him. "But... does she like me for the model, the popularity? Or does she like me for something else?"

Alya sighed. "I can't answer that, pretty boy. That's something Marinette has to tell you. Just... don't be so blunt about asking that question. It'll make you sound like you want an ego boost. I'm sure Marinette won't mind though- she's too nice, almost as nice as Rose! Don't tell her I said Rose was nicer then her."

Adrien chuckled at the last part. "I promise."

The bell rang suddenly, and the class began packing up to leave. Mme. Bustier hadn't come back with Alya, assumed to have stayed with Marinette in the infirmary.

"The school might've called Marinette's parents, but I think we should all go over and tell them the whole story." Alya said to Nino and Adrien as they walked out of the school.

"What about the Ladybug part?" Nino asked.

Tikki poked her head out from under Nino's hat, to the surprise of Adrien and Alya. "Leave that part out. It should be up to Marinette if she tells her parents about that, not us."

"Tikki?! What are you doing in Nino's hat?!" Alya asked. When had she even got up there?

Nino cut in. "I let her. She can't stay in the classroom, and she'd risk being discovered in the infirmary, right? We're going to Marinette's house, so we can drop her off there."

Adrien felt a nudge from Plagg, although he didn't know what Plagg was trying to tell him. While Alya and Nino were distracted, he peeked at Plagg from his shirt, gaze questioning. Plagg stared back at him, eyes unusually pleading. "I haven't seen Tikki in so long, Adrien. She's right there... and I can't reach her. Please?"

Adrien sighed. "You can't wait? What about Alya and Nino? Is it smart to just out myself as Chat Noir right now?" He whispered back.

Plagg grumbled. "They're your friends. Does it look like they'd give you away? They already know Ladybug, it won't hurt them to know Chat Noir too."

Adrien shrugged. "I suppose not... Alya, Nino, come here. You should probably know this. Don't tell anyone."

He allowed Plagg to poke his head out from his shirt. Alya gasped, Nino gave him a "are you fucking serious" look. Tikki squeaked, and dived happily into Adrien's shirt to be with Plagg.

"You sly, sneaky little crap! I can't believe both of you were right under my nose and I didn't see it! Argh! I'm so stupid!" Alya raged, face-palming about a dozen times while the boys laughed.

"Dude, wow. The superheroes of Paris are my best friend and my girlfriend's best friend. That's hilarious. Did you two know?" Nino asked.

"No, Marinette wanted to keep her identity secret, so I did too. I wanted to know, but I respected her wishes. We never really talked about it, but I felt like she was scared of disappointing me. I don't think she gives herself enough credit..." Adrien said with a frown.

"Sounds like my girl alright. She might be really worried when she wakes up... But we won't let her feel that way, will we?" Alya asked.

The boys shook their heads. "Hell no."

Alya grinned. "Good. Now, let's head over to the Dupain-Chengs. Tikki needs to get home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has no real plot it's just a pointless Identity-Reveal fic, like there isn't enough of those oh well
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
